A Memory of a Hero
by karol89
Summary: Ron remembers Harry.


**AN: it's the same story but with better spelling.**

Ron Weasley remembered the first time he had meet Harry Potter. On the train to Hogwarts. He had been curious about his scar, just like everyone else, but soon forgot all about it when they became friends. He remembered the day he saw Harry Potter fly for the first time, and there adventure one night where they ran into Fluffy. They had laughed about it afterwards. And it wasn't the only time they had gotten themselves into trouble.

_"May I sit here? It's full everywhere else."_

_"Sure! My name is Harry Potter."_

_"And I'm Ron Weasley."_

He remembered when Harry faced Voldemort himself for the first time. He hadn't been there to see it, but Harry had told him all about it. He could feel the tears in his eyes. After so many years, and he still couldn't think of him without crying. He had been his best friend. He had loved him like a brother. Not even Percy, his brother that he had lived with since the day he had been borne had sacrificed and done as much as Harry had done for him. Harry had jumped down in the chamber of secrets to save Ron's sister, Ginny, from the basilisk. Every memory with Harry was so clearly in his head, that he could reach out and touch him.

_"Can you see them?"_

_"See who?"_

_"My parents! My family! They are looking back at us from the mirror!"_

_"I can't see them. I see me myself. I'm handsome. And I'm the captain of the quidditch team! And also a prefect! "_

_"How can that be?"_

_"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"_

_"How could it? My parents are dead..."_

Ron Weasley was so lost to his memories that he didn't notice Hermione standing by the door and watching him silently. She spoke so suddenly that she startled him out of his daydreams.

"Are you thinking of him?" she asked with a sad voice.

"You know that the only time I do think is when I think of him" was the replay.

"Talk to me Ron. I am you're wife. I loved him to you know." She said sadly.

"I was just thinking of how everything was before. At Hogwarts. Everything was a mess with the war and all, but yet I was happy. Because he was with me. With us."

"He still is Ron. He will never leave us. Never!"

"Do you remember the first time we meet him? On the train. I never said it to anyone but the day I sat on the train with Harry Potter was the luckiest day of my life. If I hadn't ended up in the same coupe as him, then half my family would be died. I would probably be died."

"I know that. I would probably have died to. But we are not died. He saved us."

"It feels so unfair. He is a boy and ends up taking the consequences of being our hero." there were tears in his eyes now.

"Ron! Why are you doing this? Every time we have a happy moment together with our family, you start feeling guilty. Why? Because it happened? Because you had a moment in your life where you didn't think of him? Where you laughed? Snap out of it Ron! You think he died so that we would walk around like zombies our anything. He loved us. And that's why he saved us. He wanted us to live. Do you call this living? Dwelling in the past?" She was crying to now.

"You remember the first time you and I started to come along. After that Harry and I saved you from the troll. Remember how Harry stabbed the troll's nose with his wand?" Ron continued without any sign of stopping.

"Yeah. Of course I do. How can I forget? I was under the washbasin screaming like a maniac." The memory made her smile.

"And do you remember when he dragged us to Fluffy for the first time and we screamed so loud that I was certain that we woke up the entire school? And you were so angry"

Hermione moved away from the doorway and picked up a leatherback from the table. It contained a lot of pictures from their school time. She settled herself next to Ron and opened it.

_"Wait. Shut up. Think of Argus!"_

_"I don't care about Argus! I prefer him in front of that!_

_"Ohmm...RUN!"_

"Do you remember when he passed out in the train after our little visit by a Dementor, and how all thought of him as weak since they didn't pass out themselves? I didn't know why He passed out." Ron said quietly.

"I suspected that there was something between the Dementor and Him, since he kept talking about voices. But I didn't find anything about it in a book, except some stuff about being crazy. But he wasn't".

"When he told us. When we found out..."

_"Every time I come near a Dementor, I can hear my father screaming to my mother to take me and escape. That Voldemort was there. And then I hear her _

_Begging Voldemort to kill her but spare me. I hear the last sound she ever made on this earth. _

_Her screaming in pain."_

"I remember when he came back with Cedric's body in our fourth year. How he claimed that Voldemort was back. And Fudge who literally laughed him and Dumbledore in the face. And that entire evil thing they wrote about him in the Daily Prophet. But he kept it together. He knew the truth would come forth sooner or later."

"He always believed, didn't he? No matter what he said our did, he always believed"

They starred at a picture of themselves waving at them, and in the middle was a black-haired boy with a scar on his forehead and a big smile on his lips. It was taken shortly after Gryffindor had won the quidditch tournament in their third year at Howarth.

_"He is back! I saw him! Voldemort is back! He killed him. He killed Cedric... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save him!"_

"After our fourth year, everything changed forever. And I knew, deep in our hearts, that it would never be the same again. Never..."

"I know. I knew it to Ron. I knew it to."

Ron starred down at the picture, and brushed his fingers over Harry's face"

_"You know, you might need one of these to the first challenge of the tournament! It will be great to know that everyone thinks that I'm a loser and a liar!"_

_"Maybe I should! And I hope that they have one where it says that you are a fame obsessed maniac to!"_

"_And if you are really lucky, you might get a scar. That's what you want, isn't it?"_

Hermione stood up and looked at Ron.'

"It's getting late. We better get some sleep. We have a lot to take care of tomorrow. Are you coming?

"Yeah. I'll be up in a couple of minutes."

"All right then."

Ron looked once more at the picture before turning page and starring on a picture with every member of the Order of the phoenix. Dumbledore stood in the middle and Harry stood next to him. Ron stood to Harry's right with Hermione by his side. Behind Harry stood Sirius with his hand on Harry's shoulder. Ron's Entire Family was there, expect Percy. And Professor McGonagall, and several other teachers. Remus was there to, thou he looked rather tired.

_"Well. The Newspapers are right. I am the one that can kill Voldemort."_

_"What? Are you shore?" _

_"The prophecy said that the Dark Lord will mark his equal. And he did."_

_"So, you are going to kill Voldemort."_

_"I will have to try, won't I?"_

"_**Neither can live while the other survives"**_

You were a Hero Harry. You were a true hero. I didn't think our believed in the stories you hear about the legendary heroes. But you made me, and others, believe that there are still god things in this world. That there are things worth fighting for. And that there is people that are willing to do it. It was like no matter how big our small the problem was, you were always there to fix them. Always. Until the end.

_"I'm not coming back to school, even if it's still open. I'm going out there to find Voldemort Horcruxes"_

_"And we are going with you Harry. We will be there when you leave your Aunts house"_

_"But first, we need to stop at my place mate"_

_"Why?_"

_"Bill's and Fleur's wedding, remember?"_

_"Oh yeah, that. No, we wouldn't want to miss that"_

_"It's us three until the end"_

When we went out to war, something happened. When people saw an Eighteen years old boy, stand up against the greatest wizard of all time, and refuse to bow. When an eighteen year old boy fought The Dark Lord, and stood his ground, every person into his world looked down in shame; every one wondered how a boy can fight, while they, who are adults, are hiding. And that day, every wizard stood up and wanted to fight. People from all over the world came and fought by his side. And it wasn't only wizards. There were all kinds of magical creatures you can think of. Even muggles. Everyone wanted to fight by his side. And for the first time in history, the world came together for one cause and for the first time, an entire world grieved and celebrated together. Because the Dark Lord had been defeated. But the boy who lived had died.

_"I'm so sorry"_

_"No Harry. No! Don't give up. You have to live!__ Please__ live!"_

_"I can't feel my legs Ron!"_

_"You will soon! But please stay here with us!"_

_"I'm so tired. Can't move"_

_"Listen to me Harry! You did it! You won! He is defeated. The Dark Lord is defeated. You can live your own life now!"_

_"I just want to get some sleep Ron. Can I talk to you after I wake up?"_

_"Of course, but stay awake just a little longer! Help is on its way."_

"_I think it's time Ron"_

"_No, you're wrong. There is still time!"_

"_Say god bye to Hermione for me will you? And for Ginny"_

"_Harry please!"_

"_And tell your mother a appreciate everything she has done for me"_

"_You can tell her that you're self. You are not going to die here."_

"_It was great knowing you Ron. Don't be sad. We will see each other again."_

"_Harry…"_

"_And you were wrong about the part where I am a hero. I'm just a boy"_

"_Not to me Harry, Not to me."_

"_I can see tem Ron. I can see my parents. They are waiting for me. And Sirius is with them. And Dumbledore too. Don't let me keep them waiting."_

"_B…bye Harry. You will always be my Hero."_

Ron closed the book and stood up. He knows now that Harry was happy. He should stop beating himself for what had happened. He would meet Harry again it's time to move on with his life. And remember him with honor. He made his way to the stairs with Hagrid's speech on Harry's funeral ringing in his ears.

"_He died because he did the right thing. Don't you see? No one forced him to do it. He did it anyway. Because that's who he is!_

_A person who can never live with himself as long as Voldemort is still out there. Never. Harry was too pure. He was so good that I don't really think anyone know _

_How good he really was. At least not until it was too late."_

_Harry was wrong. He is a Hero._


End file.
